Сэйбер Альтер
|jspirit=アーサー王 |master= Мато Сакура |alignment= Законопослушное Злое |phantasm=A++ |strength=A |endurance=A |agility=D |mana=A++ |luck=C |cskill1= Сопротивление Магии |cskill1value=B |cskill2= Верховая Езда |cskill2value=- |skill1= Харизма |skill1value=E |skill2= Инстинкт |skill2value=B |skill3= Вспышка Маны |skill3value=A |np1= Экскалибур Морганы |np1target= Анти-Крепость |np1rank=A++ }} |master= Главный герой |alignment= Законопослушное Злое |strength=A |endurance=A |agility=D |mana=A++ |luck=C |phantasm=A++ |cskill1= Сопротивление Магии |cskill1value=B |cskill2= Верховая Езда |cskill2value= - |skill1= Харизма |skill1value=E |skill2= Инстинкт |skill2value=B |skill3= Вспышка Маны |skill3value=A |np1= Экскалибур Морганы |np1target= Анти-Крепость |np1rank=A++ }} |master= Главный герой (Райдер) |alignment= Законопослушное Доброе |strength=A |endurance=C |agility=D |mana=B |luck=A |phantasm=A++ |cskill1= Сопротивление Магии |cskill1value=A |cskill2= Верховая Езда |cskill2value=A |skill1= Дар Святого |skill1value=EX |skill2= Инстинкт |skill2value=A |skill3= Вспышка Маны |skill3value=A- |np1= Экскалибур Морганы |np1target= Анти-Крепость |np1rank=A++ }} |qualclasses= 40px|link=Сэйбер 40px|link=Лансер (F/AR) 40px|link=Берсеркер (F/AR) 40px|link=Райдер |height=154 см |weight=42 кг |gender= Женский |eyec= |hairc= |sizes= 73/53/76 |birthp= Британия, Англия |voice= |Bloodline= (Опекун) |Mother= |Sister=Фея Моргана |Brother=Кей (Неродной) |Spouse=Гвиневра |Offspring=Мордред (Клон) |Relatives=Гавейн (Племянник) Вортигерн (Дядя) }} }} — Слуга класса Сэйбер Мато Сакуры в Пятой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/stay night в ветке Heaven's Feel. Она является изменённой версией Сэйбер после того, как была поглощена грязью от Тени и пала во тьму. Она одна из Слуг Главного героя в конфликтах Grand Order в Fate/Grand Order и как Сэйбер, и как Слуга класса Райдер с атрибутами . Описание Личность Истинное имя Сэйбер — , более известная как и | |Āsā-Ō|King Arthur}}. Внешность Испорченная Ангра Майнью, она сильно отличается от нормальной себя. Её также называют . В Fate/hollow ataraxia, она носит свою повседневную одежду; готическое платье, называемое . Saber Alter Takashi Takeuchi character select.png|Обзор Сэйбер Альтер в Fate/unlimited codes, автор Такеучи Такаши. Saber Alter Ryuji Higurashi cut in.png|Изображение Сэйбер Альтер в Fate/unlimited codes, автор Хигураши Рюджи. SaberAlterTC1.png|Сэйбер Альтер в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хирай Юкио. SaberAlterTC2.png|Готический костюм Сэйбер Альтер в Fate/tiger colosseum Upper, автор Хирай Юкио. AlterCS.png|Сэйбер Альтер в Capsule Servant. Saber alter Dollfie 01.jpg|Type-Moon 10th Anniversary X Dollfie Dream costume 1, автор Такеучи Такаши. Saber alter Dollfie 02.jpg|Type-Moon 10th Anniversary X Dollfie Dream costume 2, автор Такеучи Такаши. Saber alter Dollfie 03.jpg|Type-Moon 10th Anniversary X Dollfie Dream costume 3, автор Такеучи Такаши. SaberAltGOStage4.png|Сэйбер в 4 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Такеучи Такаши. FGOSaberSantaAlterStage2.jpg|Райдер Альтер в 4 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Такеучи Такаши. Характер Личность Сэйбер Альтер значительно меняется после порчи от Ангра-Майнью, но её нельзя назвать полноценно злой. Она скорее тёмная героиня, которая всё ещё остаётся идеалисткой, цепляющейся за свои принципы даже после падения. После поглощения ненавистью проклятия, она осознает, что герой обязан ненавидеть и осуждать, что единственный долг героя — использовать все свои силы, чтобы уничтожить врагов. Она считает, что была готова к такому исходу после обретения Калибурна, и решает вверить свой клинок Злу Всего Мира. Хотя она по-прежнему серьёзно принимает свой долг короля, полагая, что это её обязанность перед теми, кто потерял жизнь из-за неё, она больше не верит в свои идеалы и своих людей. Конец вере был положен давно, после того как её молитвы и слава исчезли на холме при Камланне. В основном, она безэмоциональна в отношении Широ, Рин и Сакуры. Хотя она, кажется, всё ещё благожелательна к Широ и Рин, вышедшими победителями, она крайне апатична к любым ситуациям. Если битва прошла не так, её более не заботит победитель, и она может лишь немного пожалеть тех, кто остался в живых. Она чувствует связь с Сакурой, как с тем, кто ощущает похожее отчаяние. Она без особых проблем сражается против Широ, так как у них обоих нет особого желания сражаться друг с другом. Она всего лишь чётко выполняет приказы Сакуры, поэтому она будет нападать только когда ей прикажут. Она злится, если Широ не выкладывается на полную в бою с ней, вплоть до того, что спрашивает у него, что это всё, что она для него значит. Она довольна его победой над ней в концовке Sparks Liner High, даже призывает его убить её прежде, чем она восстановится, но быстро возвращается в своё апатичное состояние, увидев как отразился на нём результат их боя. Она просто заявляет, что это её победа, и сравнивает его со всеми другими своими врагами, которые, рискуя своей жизнью, бессмысленно погибли. Сэйбер сохраняет свою личность в Fate/hollow ataraxia, но она участвует только в комедийных ситуациях, когда с её головы срывают . В основном, она безэмоциональна, но также эгоистична и даже ещё более прожорлива чем обычно. Её пристрастия в еде полностью меняются, она предпочитает фаст-фуд вместо обычной пищи. Роль Fate/stay night Heaven's Feel В ветке Heaven's Feel, первые три дня повторяют события ветки Fate, но ущерб, который понесла Сэйбер от Берсеркера по мнению Широ не слишком велик. После того, как Сэйбер объяснила основы Войны Святого Грааля, поднимается тема Илии и Айнцбернов. Сэйбер обдумывает как объяснить Широ враждебность Илии по отношению к нему и говорит ему искать ответы у Котомине Кирея, хотя она не хочет иметь никаких дел со священником. Это приведёт к раскрытию её связи с Кирицугу в предыдущей войне и её причине не любить Кирея как бывшего вражеского Мастера. Несмотря на свою неприязнь, она твёрдо верит, что Кирей сможет ответить на любые вопросы. Она предполагает, что он не раскроет Широ, что один и тот же Слуга был призван дважды. Широ и Сэйбер решают вместе патрулировать ночной город, а также дают ложное объяснение Тайге и Сакуре о том, почему Сэйбер должна находится в доме Эмии. Они начинают патрулирование и Сэйбер замечает, что какой-то Слуга выкачивает из людей силы. Они обнаруживают Райдер и Мато Синдзи, преследующих женщину. Сэйбер тут же вмешивается и легко расправляется с Райдер, однако прежде чем им удаётся расправится с Синдзи появляется Мато Зокен. Зокен успокаивает Широ, говоря что возьмёт на себя ответственность за Синдзи. Хотя Сэйбер желает продолжить борьбу, она отказывается от этого, чтобы помочь спасти жизнь женщины и принести её в церковь для лечения. Они обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию, и Широ принимает решение положить конец войне, а Сэйбер говорит, что она никогда не предаст его доверие. Следующим утром, Сэйбер и Широ обсуждают, где она должна спать, и что он продолжит ходить в школу без неё, несмотря на потенциальную опасность, из-за её неспособности переходить в призрачную форму. Они продолжают ночное патрулирование и планируют проверить Храм Рюудо, согласно информации о нахождении там Мастера и Слуги от Тосаки Рин. Сэйбер соглашается на прямое нападение, но придя к горе они ничего не находят, только Сэйбер мимолётно видит катану недавно убитого Ассасина, прежде чем она исчезает. Поднявшись к храму они обнаруживают Кастер стоящей над телом Кузуки Сойчиро. Прежде чем Сэйбер пытается атаковать, Широ предупреждает её о зловещем чувстве от Разрушителя Правил, но она в гневе нападает на Кастер, посчитав, что она убила своего собственного Мастера. Кастер приходит в себя и атакует Сэйбер, но та легко защищается от всех заклинаний и сокрушает Кастер. Они решают попросить Котомине исцелить жителей храма и вернутся домой. На следующий день Широ ослаб из-за Райдер, Слуги Сакуры, которая использовала на нём Печать Горгоны и забрала у него энергию. Сэйбер известна как . Её история начинается после того, как Сэйбер была испорчена Тёмной Сакурой и осознала, что ненависть, овладевшая ей, — это истинная форма Святого Грааля, который она искала. Она решает принять Зло Всего Мира, вверив ему свой клинок. Сакура спрашивает её, как она чувствует себя, возродившись в качестве её Слуги, и Сэйбер отвечает, что она как будто проснулась от очень долгого сна и, наконец, готова столкнуться с реальностью, которую она долгое время игнорировала. Сакура удивлена, что кто-то с такой личностью как у Сэйбер так хорошо ей соответствует. Сэйбер считает, что будучи королём, который верил в идеалы своего народа, а затем пожертвовал собой ради этих идеалов, лучше любого по-настоящему понимает отчаяние. Она решает вверить свой свой меч Сакуре для того, чтобы посеять безнадёжность, которую онаthumb|300px|Сэйбер Альтер становится Слугой Сакуры.желает. В конце концов она сталкивается с Широ, сказав, что уничтожит любого, кто пройдёт. Она считает, что делать такое предупреждение бессмысленно, учитывая, что он никогда не уйдёт от борьбы. Он отмечает, что Сэйбер ещё может приблизиться и убить его, но она просто отрицает это, говоря что не будет атаковать, пока он не начнёт подходить. После его вступления в битву с Каншо и Бакуей, она спрашивает, почему он не скопировал её меч вместо этого. Такие вещи не имеют значения, так как она просто удивлена, что он взял оружие. Считая это актом враждебности, они сражаются, и она становится победителем. thumb|300px|Сэйбер Альтер одерживает верх над своей прежней личностью. После того, как Сакура поглотила всех Слуг, она отмечает, что Сэйбер потребляла в два раза больше магической энергии от неё в течение некоторого времени. Сэйбер находится в замешательстве, когда проявляется её оригинальная личность. She claims that he has not yet rid her self of her old self, and her old self claims that she is what she would have been like on the wrong path. Сэйбер считает, что это извращённая логика, и говорит, что даже если она проиграет своей старой личности, она ещё будет в состоянии убить Широ своими собственными руками. Она говорит её старой личности, что она не останется, и что ей и её идеалам будет дано вечное отчаяние. Сэйбер выходит победителем над собой прежней, и она говорит Королю Рыцарей не плакать, lest even she may tear up. Её старая личность спрашивает, почему это должно закончиться именно так, но она отвечает, что это не конец. Уже давно было решено, что все её молитвы и слава исчезли на холме при Камланне. Когда её прежняя личность исчезает, Сэйбер говорит ей закрыть глаза, прежде чем истинное отчаяние, рождение Ангра-Майнью, заполнит её. Сэйбер говорит спать беспробудно, потому что она есть свет внутри неё. Fate/hollow ataraxia Fate/unlimited codes - * - * - * - * - * - * - Burst: * - Super Move: * |Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken (Ekusukaribā)|Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory}} - * |Vōtigān: Hiō Tettsui|Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King}} - * - Holy Grail Burst Super Move: * |Ekusukaribā Morugan: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken|Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory}} - }} Fate/tiger Colosseum series thumb|300px|Концовка Сэйбер Альтер Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA thumb|right|300px|Сэйбер (аниме) Карта Класса Сэйбер принимает форму Сэйбер Альтер. Сэйбер появляется после извлечения Карты Кастер. Она сокрушает Илию и Мию, и даже Рин и Лувия с использованием Калейдожезлов смогли лишь сломать её барьер. После этого она использует Экскалибур и легко побеждает их. Куро, направляя Илию, устанавливает Карту Класса Арчера, и ей удаётся уничтожить Сэйбер спроецированной версией Экскалибуром. Способности Сэйбер Альтер, благодаря связи с Сакурой, обеспечена почти бесконечным источником магической энергии, и можно сказать, что она стала ещё более сильна, чем была при жизни, и может сокрушить даже Берсеркера в прямом бою. Она потемнела от порчи Святого Грааля в виде Тени и воплощена силой Грааля, обладая теперь более явными связями с физическим миром. Это делает её чрезвычайно мощным существом, и если Павшие в Тьму Слуги не могут перейти в призрачную форму, то у Сэйбер такой возможности не было никогда, даже будучи обычной Слугой. Она получила возможность быстрого перемещения, погружаясь в Тень и перемещаясь в другое место по команде Сакуры. Более не сдерживая себя в использовании магической энергии, она сняла ограничения, что привело к значительному скачку её боеспособности и разрушительной силе, сравнимой с несущимся поездом, но точный контроль для неё становится невозможным. Она сильнейшая в обычных атаках, и, вероятно бесспорно, сильнейший Слуга. По сравнению с уже превосходной регенерацией в её нормальной форме, регенерация Сэйбер Альтер подкрепляется почти бесконечным источником магической энергии от Сакуры, исцеляя даже смертельные раны за десять минут, и требует уничтожения головы или сердца для немедленной смерти. Её Харизма намного ниже, и она повышает навыки лидерства, но значительно снижает моральный дух солдат. Её Инстинкт понижен на один ранг и притупляется из-за постоянного подавления ею своего гнева. thumb|300px|Вспышка Маны Сэйбер Альтер Вспышка Маны Сэйбер Альтер принимает форму огромного количества магической энергии, постоянно покрывающей её тело как густой туман. В сочетании с её чёрной бронёй оболочка магической энергии значительно увеличивает её защиту. Её наиболее мощные атаки оставляют в воздухе чёрные следы магической энергии после ударов. Она может выпустить вспышку чёрной энергии различных размеров, называемую , который может оттолкнуть противника или поднять высоко в воздух. Также она может материализовать энергию в виде головы дракона, чтобы схватить, укусить и отбросить врага , и она может издалека ударить по врагу выбросом магической энергии и атаковать в виде нескольких чёрных щупалец энергии. Райдер thumb|Альтер-Санта У Сэйбер Альтер, как и у Элизабет Батори, есть альтернативное тематическое праздничное воплощение, известное как , называющее себя «Злым Санта-Клаусом, который cleaves through the breath-freezing winter", в классе Райдер. Having "taken a fancy" to acting as Santa Claus, she has decided to briefly take up the role and deliver gifts as a means of giving "thanks for the life I have." She carries with her a bag of presents containing Craft Essences that she collected, also doubling as a bludgeoning weapon in battle. Она обладает a custom-made sleigh named II|ラムレイ二号|Ramurei Ni-gō|Llamrei II}}, but lost her after they were scared off upon her using Excalibur Morgan as a "jet engine" to reach the stratosphere. She claims that she can guide the sleigh on her own, but feels that she needs a reindeer to "capture the hearts of the children" and thus commandeers the Protagonist as her reindeer by means of forcibly summoning them as her Master. For fuel, she uses magical energy from stockings, the "crystallized wishes for presents from the children", to travel around the world. Разработка Принятие *В первом Опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2004 году, Сэйбер Альтер заняла 35-ое место. *Во втором Опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2006 году, Сэйбер Альтер заняла 16-ое место. *В Опросе популярности Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary, Сэйбер Альтер из Fate/hollow ataraxia '' заняла 49-ое место. Сэйбер Альтер из ''Fate/stay night заняла 222-ое место. Ссылки }} en:Saber Alter es:Saber Alter Категория:Персонажи в Fate/hollow ataraxia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Персонажи в Fate/unlimited codes Категория:Слуги Категория:Правители Категория:Героические Души с изменённым полом Категория:Английские Героические Души Категория:Люди Категория:Слуги класса Сэйбер Категория:Лицо Сэйбер Категория:Слуги класса Райдер Категория:Альтер-Слуги Категория:Санта-Слуги